Wandering into the Snake's Lair
by hp4evar
Summary: Harry Potter had made a decision, after many days and nights killing himself over it. He was due to fight Voldemort soon, and if he died, he was not going to die a virgin. Now to find the guy who would take this precious gift. HD slash one shot.
1. Wandering Into The Snake's Lair

_**Disclaimer:I own nothing but Artemis, Star ,Skye , Nicolas and the story.**_

_**Warning: DomDraco SubHarry SLASH! Don't read if you don't like.**_

_**Wandering into the Snake's Lair**_

_**Harry Potter had made a decision, after many days and nights killing himself over it. He was due to fight Voldemort soon, and if he died, he was not going to die a virgin. Now to find the guy who would take this precious gift. **_

**_Yes, Guy, for Harry didn't really think of girls as attractive, just as great companions and friends. Though he knew that many other guys found his best friends Hermione, Ginny, and the twins, Star and Skye, all extremely attractive, to the point where guys fell at their feet like dead flowers, but he just saw them as loving, caring friends that he'd do anything for. Seamus, Blaise, Artemis, Draco's twin brother Nicolas, and slowly Draco himself, were his friends, but god, did he wish they could be more. All of them were extremely attractive and the evil in the eyes of Draco and Nicolas, Artemis, and Blaise was very sexy. _**

_**Now, back to Harry's question. Who to do it? He'd delight in any of them being the one to introduce him to sexual pleasure, since they were all gay and probably very experienced in the matter, but secretly, Harry'd always been lusting after the Slytherin prince, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, and was very sure that he was a sex god. That's what Blaise had said anyway, gushing about how Draco had finally broken down and let him fuck him. Harry had cried for hours after that, jealousy taking a hold of his heart at the pleasure that Blaise had experienced when Harry had wanted it so much.**_

_**So, it seemed only too easy to make the decision. Draco would be the one, if he would consent, of course. Eager to ask Draco, he closed his eyes and thought of the only place Draco would be at this time of day as hard as he could. For some reason, Harry was powerful enough to bypass the No Apparation spell on Hogwarts. Appearing in front of Draco's common room, he flattened his hair as best he could and brushed imaginary dust off his clothes. He was about to go in, then a horrible thought occurred to him. What if he said no? Would he be able to handle the rejection? Ah well, better to at least try.**_

_**He opened the door and quietly slipped into the common room, the snake's lair it was called in the Gryff common room. He stopped in front of the dorm that Draco and Nicolas shared and took a deep breath for courage. Then, he tentatively knocked on the door.**_

_**Draco opened the door, a scowl on his pale face. 'What d'you want, Potter? I'm sorry, but Nic's not here. He's out with Blaise tonight. He told me to tell you they plan on staying at the apartments over the Three Broomsticks tonight, so they won't return. So, you'll have to come back tomorrow. Well, anyway, I really would like to get back to my book so if you don't mind--'**_

_**Harry looked down at his feet and murmured, 'I was wanting to talk to you, actually.' **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Draco didn't know what to think. He'd never seen Harry this vulnerable before. Stunned, he just opened the door wider and said, 'Okay.' Harry followed him into his bedroom and leant against the wall by the door. He bit his lip and Draco swallowed down his arousal. Though he and Harry were by far not friends or anything else of the sort, he knew a sexy male specimen when he saw one, and Harry was Class A sex on a stick. Blaise swore that his best friend was a virgin, but Draco did not believe it in the least. The guys must've been throwing themselves at him since he turned thirteen.**_

_**Harry finally got up the nerve to talk, it seemed, because he cleared his throat and said lowly, 'I need to ask you something, Draco.'**_

_**Draco frowned. It must be really important if the Golden Boy was this nervous.' Go ahead.'**_

_**Harry swallowed.'Um, you know how Blaise told you that I'm a virgin?'**_

_**Wondering where that question could possibly lead, he simply nodded the affirmative.' I didn't believe it, though.'**_

_**'O-oh. Well, it's kinda, um, true. AndIwantyoutobemyfirst.'**_

_**Draco's eyes widened. He couldn't've possibly heard what he'd just heard, could he have? Not only was Harry a virgin, he was asking Draco to have sex with him, and to be his first! 'Um, what? Repeat that.'**_

_**Harry took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on not vomiting on his crush's polished loafers.'Uh, I sorta am a virgin, and if you'd want to, I would like for you to be my first. Sexual partner, that is. From what I hear from Blaise, you're very experienced, and I'm just, well, not.' Harry was bright red at the end of his statement, and primed to run if Draco said no.**_

**_Draco seemed to be in shock. ' You-you want me to be your first lover, to-to take your virginity? Me, Draco Malfoy? Are you sure you don't think I'm Nic? I mean, I haven't exactly been the nicest to you since we met, we're not even friends! Why would you choose me? No, you must have made a mistake, you couldn't be thinking about me. Go find someone else, there's no way I'd want to do this to you. Go, go on. Ask Seamus or something.' As Draco rambled on, he was leading Harry through the common room to the portrait hole. As he slammed the painting of a serpent in his face, Harry just stood there and gaped. He felt like he could cry. The one time he'd asked someone to make love to him, and he'd said no. He didn't even know why he'd thought Draco would do it in the first place. He was an ugly, stupid, Gryffindor virgin who would never be loved or even lusted after. How could he be so dumb? _**

_**By the end of this train of thought, the tears escaped his eyes and he found himself on the ground a short distance away from the portrait, sobbing noisily, hoping to who ever was up there that Draco wouldn't hear him. He'd already made enough of a fool of himself. For hours, he just sat there pitying himself and crying his eyes out.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Draco felt horrible as he heard Harry's loud sobs. He knew what he said must've sounded like the worst kind of rejection, but he couldn't help it. He was so nervous that he'd just babbled and hurt Harry in the worst way. Why was he saying no anyway? Here this delectable boy of his age was, offering him his most precious gift, and he was turning him down. He felt like one of the nutters from St. Mungo's for doing such a stupid thing.**_

_**Matter of fact, if Harry was still there, why shouldn't he tell him that he'd changed his mind. After all, he wanted Harry, Harry wanted him and his cousin Skye always said that if you wanted it, you had to reach out and take it, regardless of doubts or worries that it might not turn out well in the end.**_

**_Decision made. Draco threw open the portrait and his heart wrenched, for there was Harry, elbows on his knees, head in his arms, shoulders shaking as he sobbed loudly. The fact that he'd caused such an angel to be this miserable was almost more than he could bear. He strode quickly to Harry's side and pulled the smaller boy into his arms, rocking him gently as he whispered for him to calm down. Eventually, Harry realized who was holding him and frantically pushed away. 'No, get away. I don't want you anymore, I don't.' Draco would have been insulted if not for the fact that Harry sounded more as though he were trying to convince himself._**

_**'Harry, calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to change my decision. I would love to be your first, to introduce you to your first sexual pleasure. It would be an honor.'**_

_**Harry panicked, Draco could tell.' No, you really don't have to do that, I swear, you don't. I'll just find someone else. How could someone as beautiful and sexy and funny and sensitive and smart as you want someone as ugly and repulsive as me? I don't even know what I was thinking asking you in the first place.'**_

_**Draco was appalled at how Harry was putting himself down. He lifted his face to look into his eyes and smiled reassuringly. 'Harry, honey, you are gorgeous and smart and funny and kind and brave and adorable and sexy as all get out, so never think that you aren't. Which is why I've changed my mind. I'll be your first gladly if you'll still have me.'**_

_**His breath caught at the smile that spread across Harry's face. 'Of course, Draco. If you really want to.'**_

_**'I do. Trust me.'**_

_**'O-okay. It's getting late, I'd better go.'**_

_**'Yeah, alright. I'll see you later, then.' Draco turned to walk away, when Harry touched his shoulder.**_

_**'And, Dray?' He turned around and found himself with an armful of Harry Potter and soft, inexperienced lips pressed against his. Harry licked his lips shyly once, then pulled back and stared wonderingly into Draco's clouded grey eyes.'Thanks.'**_

_**'N-no problem.Bye.' He watched Harry walk away, then looked down to find a quite sizable erection pressing against his pants. Harry's soft, shy kiss had left him wanting more, much more. He groaned as he walked back in his room and threw himself on his bed. It was going to be a long night.**_

_**He set a Cooling Charm around his bed and tried to go to sleep, taking two hours to actually fall into a semi-deep sleep. When he finally did, his dreams were of the future between he and Harry.**_

_**99 / 'Ahhhhhhhh! ', Harry screamed as he woke up from a horrid nightmare. Draco woke up beside him and pulled him into his arms, whispering soothingly as he stroked his unruly hair.**_

_**'It'll be okay, Harry, you'll see. Stop, shh, just stop crying. Calm down, love,calm down.'**_

_**Harry nodded and pressed his lips to Draco's just slightly. As he went to pull away, Harry's passion became clear as he wouldn't let go and the kiss became more fierce. Fearful, Draco tried to seperate their lips, but Harry would have none of it. He quietly bound Draco to the bed, then rid them both of any clothes. He ran his tongue down the length of Draco's body, listening with pleasure to his moans and gasps. He then slid inside him with one smooth motion and established a slow rhythm that drove Draco crazy. When he begged for faster, harder, deeper, Harry was only too happy to give it to him. He pounded Draco into the bed with no mercy, howling at the torturous pleasure of it all. After a long while of crazily hot thrusts, the two came simultaneously, yelling each other's names. **_

_**After the aftershocks had left their bodies, Harry untied his blonde lover and cuddled with him. You're the greatest, Dray. I love you so much.'**_

_**Draco kissed his head and smiled.' I love you, too, Harry, honey. Better, now?'**_

_**'Mmhmm. Thanks. G'nite.' He lay down and fall asleep, taking Draco with him shortly after. /99**_

_**Draco woke up, drenched in both hot and cold sweat. His first thought was, I'm in trouble if Harry's that much of a tiger in bed. His second panicked thought was, OMG, we said we loved each other. But I don't. Do I?**_

_**The surprising confusion over the question kept him up for the rest of the night. He got up 5 hours late, at three in the afternoon, and walked to lunch looking more disheveled than he'd ever been in his life. He took the time during his hour long break between afternoon and evening classes to find Harry and hopefully, taste more of that vanilla tongue on his lips.**_

_**He spotted him under a tree by the lake, arms resting on his knees and staring off into space. He looked so beautiful that it should've been sinful, Draco thought. Then he noticed the red puffy eyes and dried tear tracks on his face and sighed in sympathy. Harry'd been crying again, about what, though, he had no idea.**_

_**'Harry!' He made no motion that he'd heard him, only continued to stare out at the lake as the sun glittered on the water. Draco was worried now. He ran up and sat beside Harry.**_

_**'What's wrong, love?'**_

_**Harry turned to him, his eyes filled with pain and misery.'Nicolas doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. Apparently, he's loved me since he met me and he resents the fact that I lo-like you instead. He told me to dump you or lose him forever. I told him I didn't want to choose, and he called me an inconsiderate arse and left.'**_

_**Despite the fact that Nic was his own flesh and blood, Draco felt like bloodying his nose for doing that to Harry.'Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I'll talk to him, don't worry.' He hugged Harry tightly, smiling sadly when Harry buried his head in his chest and sniffed miserably. He kissed the top of Harry's head and sighed happily. This is what he'd been missing all his life.**_

_**'So, lover, wanna try practicing your kissing again?'**_

_**Harry grinned.'Yes.' Their lips collided for a second time and Draco nearly lost it. Harry had learned what made him mad with pleasure, and he was using it to his advantage. He was licking, biting and sucking all the right places, sending Draco to the edge fast with his silky vanilla tongue. He pulled away and grinned again at the picture that Draco made, lips swollen and moist, hair tousled and eyes dark and half-lidded. The fact that he'd done that, made him lose his composure so, made him feel a burst of pride and self-satisfaction. It was strong, even strong enough for Harry to do what he'd never done before.**_

_**'D'you wanna go to my room and, um, continue this?'**_

_**Draco nodded, smirking. Harry stood up and pulled Draco to his feet, then took his hand and ran with him all the way to the castle. On the way to the common room, they passed Ron coming out with Hermione, his girlfriend, and Harry braced himself for rejection from the redhead. He opened his eyes to find Ron giving him the thumbs up and whistling. He grinned.**_

_**'Go on with your bad self, mate. Go up to your room and shag him silly. ' Ron pointed up towards the portrait and smacked his lips. Harry nodded, giggling as Draco thanked Ron for being so understanding, then nibbled Harry's ear, feathering his tongue over the sensitive spots. Hermione just said, 'Good luck, Harry. Treat him right or I'll curse your bollocks off, Draco.', then ran to join Ron downstairs.**_

_**Draco smiled pensively.'They are good friends to you, aren't they, love.'**_

_**Harry nodded.'Yeah, they are, they always have been, and I hope they always will be.'**_

_**Draco nodded, then hastily marched Harry to the portrait, where Harry gave the password to get in, then they sprinted up to the boys' dorms, thanking every deity out there that Ron and Hermione had decided to go out at that moment in time.**_

_**When the door was closed and locked behind them, Draco decided to take control for the first time that day, and threw Harry down on the bed, savagely attacking his neck with love bites, aching at the innocent moans and whimpers that escaped his virgin lover. He was sitting on Harry's stomach and molesting his neck and Harry loved it. He laughed as Draco tongued a particularly sensitive spot on the nape and Draco smiled. Harry's laugh was everything lovely and innocent about life, a childlike laugh with expression of delight and wonder both in the sound.**_

_**Draco grinned at the pleasing noise, then scolded himself for thinking so much of it when all he was was the one to take Harry's virginity, nothing more. He threw himself into the task of giving pleasure to Harry to ignore just how sick he felt at the thought of being nothing but a page in Harry's book, nothing but a story to tell someday. He ran his tongue further, down Harry's chest, laving at perfect pale nipples and abdomen, circling his bellybutton with wetness that made Harry gasp and arch. Taking note of the sensitive spot, he continued on until he reached the place Harry'd never been touched before, the place that counted. He slid down Harry's jeans and boxers and sighed at the gift that was revealed. The cock was perfect in shape and size, slightly red from the arousal Draco'd been inflicting on him, with a dusting of dark hair at the base. He nuzzled the curls and delighted in Harry's gasp.**_

_**' Are you going to, you know, kiss me there?'**_

_**Draco nodded, laughing as Harry's eyes went wide.' Trust me, Harry, you'll enjoy this.' And with that said, he planted a wet open-mouthed kiss on the tip. Harry's eyes fluttered and his breathing became shallower. Draco wrapped his hot pink mouth around the cock and sucked for all he was worth. Harry moaned and screamed and gasped as Draco took him to a height he'd never been before with his tongue and lips. When Harry came, which wasn't long, Draco milked him for every last drop and swallowed it all. When Harry was finally coherent enough to form actual words, he grinned. 'Wow. You are a god, Draco Malfoy. That's got to be what heaven feels like.'**_

_**Draco laughed as he put Harry's jeans back on and wrapped his arms around him.'Close to it, for sure. But when we shag, that'll be heaven, I guarantee.' He kissed Harry's nose gently and moved his sweaty hair away from his forehead.'So, you loved it?'**_

_**Harry smiled bigger.'Absolutely. Can we do it again soon?'**_

_**Draco ruffled his hair.'Of course, lover. That's what we do.'**_

_**'Awesome. Let's go get some dinner.' He pulled Draco off the bed and down until they were at the door of the Great Hall. He turned to Draco, biting his lip anxiously. Draco caught the lip between his own and soothed it with his tongue.**_

_**'What, love?' Draco smiled reassuringly.**_

_**'Where'll we sit, now that we're lovers? D'you, you know, wanna tell people? Or do you want this to be secret?'**_

_**'Tell everyone. I've bedded the Great Golden Boy, how could I keep it to myself?'**_

_**'Oh.' Harry looked at the floor. Draco pulled his chin up so he could look into his eyes.**_

_**'No, Harry, you've got it wrong. I'm just so honored to be the one to take your virginity, you don't even know. To be the first to bed you is like being a king. You are so beautiful and sexy and everything that a lover should be. I'll be the object of envy for the rest of my life.'**_

_**Harry blushed.'O-okay. Maybe we could sit at each table every other day. Slytherins today, Gryffindors tomorrow, then again and again.'**_

_**'Alright, that works. Let's go.'**_

_**They kissed once, then walked into the Hall and sat next to Blaise and Nicolas. Nic immediately moved to the end of the table and Blaise leant over to whisper to Draco, 'What's up, Drac? What's Harry doing here during dinner?'**_

_**Draco shrugged.'We're lovers. Lovers eat together, don't they?' He smirked at all the open mouths and wide eyes.'Trying to catch flies, friends?'**_

_**They shut their mouths but still the eyes were wide. Suddenly, all 15 pairs at the table, excluding Nic's, were sizing Harry up. He blushed fiercely at all the scrutiny. When the eyes finally turned back to their plates, he sighed in relief and Draco smiled. He was so adorably shy and yet so fantastically sexy, it was hard to believe.**_

_**They ate quietly but for the few snuck kisses. Okay, that's a total and complete lie. They fed each other, snogged every other bite, and wiped each other's face. They were so cute that girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff started making excuses to come over to the table just so they could take pictures. Blaise, Star, and Skye shooed them off, since Harry and Draco didn't notice, too absorbed they were in each other's eyes. **_

_**Dumbledore stood up as McGonogall cleared her throat, effectively diminishing any conversation. The wizard's blue eyes twinkled as he looked at Harry and Draco.**_

_**'Ahem. May I interrupt this incredible meal to say a few words? Yes? Thank you. Well, as any of you who've gone outside know, it is a very cold fall day today in November, so why would I bring up the subject of the Danse de St. Valentin? Well, the ball has given this old codger a brilliant idea, and as a result, the few of you who are extra efficient on brooms will not have to take Broomstick practice this year. Instead, you may take ballroom dancing if you wish, to be graded on your dancing during the first part of the ball. If you are a total and complete klutz on land or in the air, I suggest you keep your committment to Brooms. However, that will not excuse you from Quidditch if you are on your house's team.'**_

_**'And now, in the last year of the education of the best Quidditch teams we've had in a long while, the Quidditch captains will be chosen.' Dumbledore closed his eyes for a long minute.**_

_**'For Gryffindor, Harry Potter.' A roar rose up from the Gryffindor table. Harry blushed and buried his head in his arms, smiling a mile wide. Draco kissed his hair.'Congrats, Boy Wonder.'**_

_**'Yes, yes, congratulations, Harry. For Hufflepuff, Terry Boot. For Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.' Cho yelled, 'Yes.', then turned red as every eye in the hall turned to her.' I mean, thanks for this honor.'**_

_**Dumbledore smiled good naturedly.'You earned it, Miss Chang. And finally, for Slytherin, Nicolas Malfoy.'**_

_**Draco rose, taking Harry with him as every Slytherin at the table stood and cheered. Nic grinned, his surly demeanour disappearing for a second to make way for his pride in his sport.**_

_**After the roar died down, no one was left in the hall but Nic, Draco, and Harry. ' Hello, brother. Harry.'**_

_**Harry looked ready to flee, and he surely would have but for Draco's arm having a firm grip on his to keep such a thing from happening.'H-hi, Nic.' He looked at Draco and smiled shyly at the reassuring and protective smile that he saw on his lover's face.**_

_**'Hello, Nicolas. Now, before you say anything, I would just like to apologize in advance for this conversation. I know you'd rather forget that your brother is together with your crush, but for what it's worth, Harry and I value your friendship. He was crushed that you'd dump him so easily, and what could I do but comfort him? It is lucky for you he needed me, or you wouldn't be standing there right now. If that can give you an inkling of how much I care for him, take it. I love you, Nic, you know that, but hurting my Harry is unacceptable. So, if you want to be friends with an amazing person like him and never break friends over something so petty again, then now is your one and only chance. He's waiting for you to reconcile.'**_

_**Nic looked relieved that Draco was only saying the pain he wished on him, not inflicting it.' O-okay. How about it, Harry? D'you wanna be friends again?'**_

_**Harry grinned.'Of course, Nic.' He threw himself at his friend and they embraced tightly, then Nic kissed him on the cheek.**_

_**Draco watched this display with an unexpected feeling of growing jealousy. As a matter of fact, not only was the idea of Harry with someone else maddening, thinking about it made Draco feel as though he'd been kicked in the stomach. He continued to anger himself as he was reminded that Harry would use his sexual teachings with someone else after they'd finally made love. He closed his eyes against the tears the thought brought to the silver orbs. When he'd composed himself enough, he opened them to find Harry looking at him with a mixture of concern and gratitude.**_

_**'Nic left. Are you alright, Dray? You look kinda pale.'**_

_**Draco took the out and placed his hand over his flat abdomen. He let the pain and misery in his eyes shine through and grimaced. Harry frowned and touched his stomach gently.'Do you feel ill?'**_

_**'Not ill, really, just like my stomach is doing flip-flops. Oh my god, I think I'm going to hurl.' He covered his mouth dramatically and let Harry lead him to his room. Harry sat down in a chair as Draco ran into the bathroom. He let go of his mouth and leaned over the toilet. He made loud retching sounds and poured a glass of water down the toilet. He heard Harry's worried gasp and cut his retching fit short, feeling slightly guilty. He flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom, looking more ragged than he felt. Harry immediately stood up and carried him to bed, patting his hair gently and whispering that he'd take care of him. He laid him between the emerald coverlet and sheet and kissed his forehead. 'Go to sleep, darling. I'll get you some soup.'**_

_**Despite the guilt twisting his gut, he felt his toes curl at the warmth and comfort Harry was radiating. Harry called for Dobby and the elf brought a tray with warm chicken soup, saltines and a glass of hot green tea. He set the tray on table next to the bed and kneeled next to the bed, perusing Draco's pale, sweaty face as he pretended to sleep. A sudden, irrepressible thought struck him; would Harry take care of all his lovers like this, after Draco?' Cold rushed through his entire body as Harry touched his arms. He frowned.'You're so cold, my Dragon. I would warm you with body heat, but I don't think I could restrain myself to just holding you, without being able to kiss you or touch you. You look like an angel when you sleep, Draco. So beautiful and peaceful it steals my breath.' His wide smile morphed into a frown, Draco could see through the gap between his eyelashes, and it shook his world.'What am I going to do when I have to let you go after this is over? I don't think I will be able to, when the time comes. I know, you will only be too glad to be rid of me, but staring at you right now, I don't think I can. Matter of fact, I think as much as it'll torment me not to be able to make love to you, I'll hold off for as long as I can. I want to stay with you as long as possible, so I'll sacrifice my sanity to do so. I guess what I can finally admit, even though it's not to your face, is that I love you, Draco Malfoy.' Harry's voice faded away until he could hear it no more. He opened his eyes at the sound of loud, painful sobbing from the bathroom and found Harry gone. He pushed a hand through his hair as he tried to digest the information Harry'd just unknowingly told him. He Loved him? Without a doubt, he knew he returned the feeling, but it was such a shock to say it aloud.**_

_**He left the room silently with a note on the table and walked into the cold outdoors. Tears ran freely down his face as he strolled down a path by the lake. He sat down on a bench by an oak tree and just thought.**_

_**His reverie was interrupted by someone's soft footsteps, sneakers crunching the leaves. He looked up and nearly fainted at the sight that he was met with. Harry, walking down the path, his eyes determinedly locked on his own, his mouth in a firm line, yet his lips quivering.**_

_**'I got your note, Dray. You heard me?'**_

_**'Yes, and before you say anything more, you should know I love you, too.'**_

_**His eyes widened.'You do? Then why would I say anymore?' He followed that with a sincere and sweet kiss, turning Draco's bones to jelly and causing him to moan torturedly as Harry's erection pressed against his own.**_

_**They raced into the castle and down to Draco's room, stopping every few meters to snog some more. By the time they reached Draco's bed, they were both starkers, their clothes in various places around the room. **_

_**They made love slowly and luxuriously, both agreeing that it was indeed heaven.When they'd come down from the stars, they kissed lazily and smiled at each other. **_

_**'You're mine, Harry Potter. Now and always.'**_

_**'And you, mine, Draco. I wouldn't have it any other way. My first and last lover.'**_

_**'As it should be. G'nite, Boy Wonder.'**_

_**'Goodnight, Dragon.'**_

_**-End-**_


	2. Coming Attractions!

** Note to the readers: There may be a sequel to Wandering into the Snake's Lair, simply called "Married." Be patient, it may take a bit to finish. Thank you and please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Andrea**


End file.
